I'll Find You
by DemonSaya
Summary: Ranma 1/2 rewrite. Ranma and Akane are born under Romeo and Juliette circumstances...where their familes have hated each other for hundreds of years...and this isn't the first time this has happened to a Saotome and a Tendo...
1. Chapter 1~The Legacy Begins

1 I'll Find You  
  
Written by: Demon Saya  
  
Preread by: AquaKnight  
  
  
  
Chapter 1~The Legacy Begins  
  
The pair stared at each other, feeling their last minutes rapidly moving through the hourglass. She forced herself to scoot towards him. Their comrades lay fallen around them as well, dead.  
  
It should not end like this...he thought, his eyes looking into hers.  
  
I know, love...she returned his thoughts, opening her mouth slightly. "I love you..." She whispered, pressing her lips to his  
  
The battle was over. Their enemy was dead on the ground. The cost however was too high. Both of the hero's were dying. Their blood was staining the ground they lay upon. Their hands twined as they kissed, refusing to let go of each other, even in death.  
  
I'll find you again...he swore mentally, his eyes soft with love. I swear it...we'll be together.  
  
I know...Goodbye...Ryuu  
  
He watched as her eyes slowly closed, death coming to her as she lay beside him. "Iie..." He whispered a tear falling from his eyes. He felt the last of his blood ebbing away and he looked skyward. Akai...he thought, as his life left him.  
  
As they lay on the blood soaked ground, the tear fell from his face and splashed on the ground. The result was an earthquake that shook the countryside, sending people running. The earth opened up under the bloody battlefield, and the fighters were pulled into the ground, hero and villain alike, until they could be reborn in another time, a friendlier time.  
  
Where they could relive their tragedy.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ranma shotgunned, his eyes filled with fear. His breath came in short rasps, his eyes panicked before he realized it was just a dream. He bit his lip, cursing under his breath. Get a grip you moron...he thought, laying back on his futon. I wonder where that came from...  
  
His eyes scaned the room for things that were commonly in his room. He could see a bookshelf with his manga on it, he could see his dresser, his nightstand. Everything was right in it's place. He relaxed, his eyes returning to the roof, his thoughts returning to the dream.  
  
The girls eyes still haunted his mind. They were a soft brown color, smiling and loving. I wonder who she was...he thought. He'd called her Akai in the dream. He sighed, shaking his head furiously. GET A GRIP SAOTOME! He yelled at himself. He was the best martial artist in Nerima ward. Why was this affecting him so deeply? It had no basis in reality. It was just a dream, a stupid dream! He shook his head furiously. "Get some sleep..." he said to himself.  
  
Unfortunately, the dream wouldn't let him sleep. He sighed, giving up all hope of getting any sleep before the first day of school tomorrow.  
  
His mind lingered on the dream until he saw the sun rising and his alarm went off. He glanced over at it, then turned it off. It was going to be a long, long day. He could tell already.  
  
****************************************  
  
Tendo Akane washed her face, looking into the mirror carefully. Ryuu...I called him Ryuu...I wonder who he is...he's...he's kinda...She blushed. NO HE'S NOT! She objected mentally. I hate boys. Remember, your mantra! I HATE BOYS!  
  
She sighed, pulling the brush through her longer black hair. She'd grown it so long to please the only man she loved. Her father. Dr. Tofu had told her stories of how her mother had once had long hair, and she wanted to be the living Kiko. Her mother had died giving birth to her, so she decided it was only right to try.  
  
Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything like mother.  
  
Kasumi, the oldest Tendo daughter, had long hair she wore in a ponytail, her eyes always smiling, the perfect image of their mother. She was perfect. The perfect cook, the perfect daughter, the perfect housekeeper, and someday would be the perfect wife.  
  
Nabiki took care of the financial aspect of everything. She was the sexy daughter, her hair cropped short, to her shoulders, her eyes always almost predatorial. She was still better at everything than Akane.  
  
Akane couldn't handle the finances, she couldn't cook, she couldn't clean. Her older sisters wouldn't let her. What she could do was fight. So she did. Every day. The boys would crowd around the front gate and Furinkan and wait for her. She could tear through all of them in under a minute, but she felt empty. Her older sisters were loved by their father. She was chastised when she did wrong, and her life felt empty.  
  
She had no boyfriend, and frequently her friends attempted to hook her up with someone she didn't know and didn't want to. Still, she wondered what if would be like.  
  
Warm ocean blue eyes filled her mind and she blushed faintly. He'd promised he'd find her. He swore it. Part of her hoped that someone would find her and care for her as deeply as the person she'd died with. His eyes had been so loving. But there was something wrong. He'd been wearing the armor of the enemy.  
  
She frowned confused. Why would someone wearing the enemies garb look at me like that? She wondered, looking upwards, as if the answer would be on the roof.  
  
A sigh escaped her and she wrapped her robe around her body. A few moments after exitting the bathroom, she heard a soft curse coming from her sister. "Nabiki, I think your timing's a bit off today." She said simply, walking down the hall.  
  
Another disadvantage to being the most wanted girl at school. It made her the target of her sister's camera. She didn't want to know how many pictures of her had been taken by her elder sister, Nabiki. Worse, she rarely ever caught the middle Tendo in action.  
  
She sighed, looking down. "Nabiki, I need to get ready for school, huh??"  
  
"Yeppers. I have good tabs on you cleanin' the floor with those morons in under a minute. Don't disappoint me." She winked, then sprinted down the hall.  
  
Akane sighed again. I wish...I wish someone could help me.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ranma uncomfortably tugged at the school uniform, his eyes irritable. "I hate this..." He muttered, looking into the mirror. He pulled a face, then, stared in shock, his hands dropping to his sides as he stared into the mirror. He couldn't stop staring. The image was his, but wasn't.  
  
"Ryuu-sama, you are to lead the seige on the neighboring Kingdom."  
  
His eyes turned pained. "B-but..."  
  
"Your father orders it."  
  
His eyes hardened. "Very well..."  
  
Ranma shook his head, and the image was gone. What is going ON here? he wondered, clutching his shirt. He stared in the mirror a moment longer, his eyes panicked. His heart was beating rapidly and he looked around, just making sure he was still standing in his bathroom.  
  
"What is going on here...?" He whispered, touching his forhead. It was cold.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Ranma, hon, are you alright?" Nodoka put her hand on his head. "You're like ice, son!" She exclaimed.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm fine, kaasan." He said simply. "I have to go to school today. I'll be fine, I promise." He kissed his mother's forhead. "Kaasan, do we have any family history books?" He asked trying to be nonchallant.  
  
"Are you okay son? Family history? You never ask for this kind of thing?"  
  
He just shrugged. "Just curious. Bye Kaasan." He kissed her cheek, then ran out the door before he could hear anymore questions. He jumped onto the fence behind his house and ran along it, his mind moving at top speed. His thoughts were beyond his control. He looks like ME, he realized, his body shuddering against his will.  
  
Is that who I was in the dream last night? Why did I ask mom for family history books...it can't be that I'm related to these people...can it?  
  
Unfortunately, considering his reputation, it was more than likely. It was probable. He shook his head, trying to clear it as he approached the school. It was crowded out front. "Huh?" He shrugged, then jumped over the crowd with ease.  
  
****************************************  
  
Akane watched the boy disappear behind the crowd and readied herself. They charched her and she ripped through them. Some how, she felt almost familiar eyes on her as she fought.  
  
Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and she felt fear grab her. NO, she thought despereately, don't let him beat me!  
  
Suddenly, the man let go of her and fell. She spun quickly and saw warm, familiar blue eyes. She stiffled a gasp and stared up at him. Ocean blue eyes. Like the eyes in the dream. She remembered the promise and felt her heart hammering in her chest.  
  
I'll find you...I swear it.  
  
"Who are you..." She whispered, then ran into the building. Her heart was beating far too fast for her liking. This is impossible...this can't be...it CAN'T be the same person!  
  
****************************************  
  
Ranma entered the class a few seconds after Akane and he heard the bell ring as he slipped through the door. He sighed in relief. Just in time...he thought.  
  
The teacher introduced him to the class and he was told to sit in the back of the class. He could feel eyes on him as he made his way back, most normally just drooling at him, but one pair stood out. It was a shocked, intense feel on his back. He shuddered and sat down in his desk. I wonder what's going to happen...he thought, then saw her.  
  
The girl he'd helped this morning.  
  
She sat a few desks up from him, where he could comfortably stare without getting caught. Her eyes were warm and brown, like the girls in the dream. He closed his eyes, remembering the odd vision he'd had this morning. I was sent to fight someone...and I said sorry to her...is it possible I killed her?! NO! I refuse to believe that! I'll never believe that! He clenched his hand into a fist and was oblivious to the pain of his nails digging into his palm and breaking skin.  
  
He didn't acknowledge the bell ringing signaling that it was time for lunch. He continued to sit there, and only looked up when a hand lightly touched his arm. He started. It was the girl.  
  
She looked down at him with serious, warm brown eyes. Inside them was a deep, unconditional gratitude. "Thank you...for what you did this morning...I'm in your debt."  
  
He stared up at her, startled. "It...It just seemed like the right thing to do..." He answered, swallowing hard. His heart began thumping hard and he stood. "I'm Saotome Ranma..." He said, offering his hand to shake.  
  
Hesitantely, she accepted his hand. "I'm Tendo Akane. Again, thank you..." She pulled her hand from his grasp and tried to get over the electric tingles going through her arm. He's powerful...no question...I'd hate to have him as my enemy...she thought, walking out of the room.  
  
He watched her leave, and swallowed hard. His eyes moved to his hand. It tingles...almost like...like our hands were charged...I...I don't understand...  
  
****************************************  
  
Ranma walked into his house and saw a few books on the table in the kitchen. "Huh?" He walked over to them and lifted the note on top of them.  
  
Ranma,  
  
Here's what you asked for. Everything on both my and your father's ancestry. I don't know why you wish to see it, but here it is.  
  
Your mother, Nodoka.  
  
He nodded, lifting the books and he ran up to his room, taking the stairs three at a time. I have plenty of time to read up on this before pop get's home for evening practice... He thought, smirking. Not that it mattered. He'd long since surpassed his father's skill and he needed to fight someone who could keep him on his toes.  
  
He opened the first of the books, which was on his fathers history. They were a society of thieves, a long line with many enemies, but that didn't sound anything like the dream. There were no mentions of battles and things like that. Not in the first book anyways.  
  
He sighed, getting ready to settle down for a long night of reading.  
  
****************************************  
  
Akane walked into her room and saw Nabiki sitting on her bed. "Nabiki-oneechan..." She said softly, blinking. "What's up?" She'd been hoping for a chance to think about the dream again.  
  
Her sister's eyes rose to hers. "Who was that boy who helped you this morning?"  
  
Akane blinked. "Doshite?"  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"Saotome Ranma." The youngest Tendo looked baffled. "Oneechan, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost..." Then she realized what was wrong. "You lost money this morning didn't you."  
  
"Yeah...because a few people betted on you needing help before the battle was over this morning. I'm not that worried about it...Just wondering about the boy..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Akane..." Nabiki's face took on a sisterly look. "Please, don't have anything to do with that boy...The Saotome's aren't our friends...in fact it's quite the opposite. We've been enemies since Sengoku Jidai..."  
  
Akane froze. "Neechan?! Wha-"  
  
"Father told me a long time ago of a legend. Two people from our clans killed each other, starting a bloody feud for many years. The feud died out after a while, just to bitter arguments, but it's not over yet. I fear you may be hurt."  
  
The youngest Tendo hung her head. "Hai...I'll do what you ask..." She sat on her bed, and listened to her sister walk from the room. For some reason, her heart hurt. What's wrong with me? She wondered, baffled by the odd emotions. His eyes are so like the boy in the dreams...could they be related...she blew out a puff of breath and looked into the mirror. I wonder...wha-!?  
  
She stared into a reflection of herself, but not of her room. "WHAT!?"  
  
"Akai, you musn't love him. He's our sworn enemy."  
  
"I know that, neechan..." She shook her head. "I know he's our enemy, but..."  
  
"NO!" The girl in the background stepped forward. "If there's a war, who do you think they'll send?! They'll send HIM. Because of this, you musn't love him!"  
  
She looked away. "But...he saved me...he treated me with kindness..."  
  
The girl shook her head furiously. "Look, if anything bad were to happen, I...I just don't want to see you hurt, imotochan..."  
  
She smiled over at her sister. "Arigato, oneechan..."  
  
Akane shook her head, jerking her eyes from the mirror. When she looked back, it reflected her and her room again. She quickly turned off her light. Something's going to happen... she realized. I have to know WHAT!  
  
****************************************  
  
The ball would go on for hours, and the birthday boy was no where to be found. Or so it was thought.  
  
Ryuu heard the scream from the balcony of the ball room, where his party was going on. His head jerked up, and he searched for the person who owned the shrill shriek. He couldn't see them. With a growl, he jumped from the balcony and landed lightly on the ground, looking around.  
  
"Where do you think you're going gorgeous?!"  
  
"N-NO! Leave me be!"  
  
He ran in the direction of the cries, and noticed his father's guards harrassing a young girl in a brightly colored kimono. "Hey, I don't think your employer pays you to rape guests!" He said, his body taking a ready stance.  
  
"H-huh?!" They backed from the girl. "R-Ryuu-sama..." They ran.  
  
"Feh..." Ryuu looked back to the girl. "Are you alright?" He asked softly, kneeling beside her.  
  
She quivered in fear. "Please...d-don't hurt me...I didn't mean to sneak in...please don't be angry with me..."  
  
He laid a finger on her lips. "It's alright. You're safe now, I wont harm you..." He helped her stand, noting there were many tears in her kimono. One went right across her breasts. He sighed, removing his silk outer kimono and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Here..."  
  
She stared up at him baffled. "Who are you?"  
  
He smiled down at her. "I could ask you the same, little trespasser."  
  
She blushed. "A-akai...Tendo Akai..."  
  
His fingers brushed across her face. "I'm Ryuu..."  
  
"TRESPASSER!" A voice shouted.  
  
****************************************  
  
Akane shotgunned, startled. "What was that?!" Suddenly, she realized it. She'd dreamt again. She shook her head hard. "Ryuu..." She whispered, closing her eyes. What's going on here? Why is my heart beating so quickly?  
  
She could only come up with one answer. She was in love with Ryuu. A character in a dream...who had no basis in reality...she closed her eyes biting her lip. This is impossible...she thought, looking at the roof.  
  
She felt her heart slow and sighed, trying to understand why she was dreaming such strange things.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ranma stared at the ceiling. "Tendo...Akai...Tendo Akane...this has to involve the Tendo's..." He said, his eyes narrowing. "I gotta figure out what's going on here..." He bit his lip, sitting and opening the book. His heart was racing in panicked fear. I need to understand!  
  
He had finished the two on his father's history. Nothing in them mentioned the Tendo's. Now he was starting with his mother's family history. He bit his lip, reading rapidly. He had a few hours before school and he doubted greatly that he'd be getting any extra sleep.  
  
After several hours of reading, he sighed. No luck...he thought, slipping a marker onto the page he was on and slipping the book into his satchel. I guess I'll finish reading it at lunch...  
  
"Ranma! Breakfast's ready!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
****************************************  
  
Akane's eyes were glued to Ranma's back and he could feel it. He knew she was behind her. How long are you just going to stand back there...he wondered.  
  
She started when she heard his voice in her head, plain as day. That dream last night...the one before that...why does my heart beat like this...like it beats when I'm around Ranma-kun every time I have one of those dreams...  
  
When she reached the school, she decided to just do what she normally did and plow through them easily. She did. In less than a second, she was heading into the school, not even sweating. She smirked, flipping her long pony tail over her shoulder.  
  
Ranma smirked, walking in too. He'd bludgeoned the trouble maker from yesterday the second he'd gotten through the gate and she hadn't even noticed. Oh, well, maybe it's better...I don't have time for girlfriends anyways...I have a mystery to solve!  
  
He raced into the school.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ranma sat under a large tree during lunch, reading his mother's family history. The book was far thicker than his father's books, and was the only one on his mother.  
  
He sighed, still reading until a shadow fell over him. "Huh?" He looked up. A girl with shoulder length brown hair was glaring down at him. "Who are you?"  
  
"Tendo Nabiki." She said calmly. "I want you to understand something perfectly clear. I don't want you anywhere near my sister, Saotome. I know who you are and I know who your family is. Just stay away from her. She doesn't need help from the likes of you."  
  
He stared up at her shocked. "Tendo-san..." He said softly, his face baffled. "I don't understand what you're talking about."  
  
She leaned over, grabbing the collar of his uniform. "Keep reading. You will."  
  
When she was gone, he looked after her, still completely baffled.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ranma walked along the fence, his nose still stuck into the history book. He could hear someone calling him, but found he was so enthrawled in it, he couldn't tear his eyes away. Then, he felt two hands snatch him off the fence. "Eh?"  
  
Then, he was face to face with his mother. "Ranma, stay away from those girls. Trust me, just do it." She drug him home, her face furious. "I should have KNOWN they'd still be living in this area...they have for five hundred years and they'll continue to do so."  
  
Ranma, was clueless about what was going on.  
  
****************************************  
  
Nodoka poured herself and her son some tea, her face a mask of pain. "There is a great deal I must tell you about the Kirara clan. We came to Japan during the feudal period when Sairyuuen married a Japanese princess. We lived here in peace for a long time until a neighboring domain started to try to push at our borders...they were the Tendo Clan."  
  
Ranma looked startled at the name. "You mean those girls who go to my school..."  
  
She nodded. "Now, Sairyuuen was powerful, equally as powerful as Tendo. Unfortunately, the border war started a feud. After several years, the feud died with the children of the two clans, during a bloody battle. They remained peaceful for a time and the border dispute ended, but...the damage had already been done. The clans were often at war, the last being a hundred years ago."  
  
He looked at the ground. "What was his name...the one that died during the battle...?"  
  
"Sairyuuen's son, Ryuu."  
  
Ranma felt like he'd recieved a death blow. "The one from the other family?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
"I do not know. Do you now understand why you must not go near those girls?" She put her hands over her son's before he jerked away, bolting to his feet. He swallowed hard and took off, running from the house.  
  
"Oh, dear..." She murmered.  
  
****************************************  
  
Akane heard a knock at her window and looked up to see Ranma. Her breath caught and she remembered the warning. Don't let him in, girl...that boy is nothing but trouble! Instead of listening to her thoughts, she slowly unlocked the window, and slid it open. "What are you doing here?!" She whispered.  
  
He stared at her, his face nervous. "Did you know the legend??" He asked softly. "Please, tell me if you know about Ryuu and Akai!"  
  
She started. "I...I have heard the story..." She lied.  
  
"Is that it?" He asked insistantely.  
  
She nodded. Unfortunately, her eyes gave her away.  
  
"You've been dreaming it, too..." He whispered, surprised. "You've been dreaming about it, too...it happened five hundred years ago, but-"  
  
She spun away from him. "Get out of here! You don't know what'll happen if you are caught on our property..." She turned towards him. "Yes. I've been dreaming it too...I just wish I knew what it meant."  
  
He stepped towards her and caught one of her hands. "Akane- san...let's figure this out together...we're the one's dreaming these things...no one else that I know of...let's work this out...it would end the fighting..."  
  
She stared up at him surprised. Her hand was tingling like he was a charged atom. "I...I can't...if my sister found out-"  
  
He released her hand, his eyes sad. "Would you be willing to try?" He asked softly.  
  
Her eyes rose to his. "I...I wont guarantee my assistance, Saotome- kun. I'll try."  
  
His lips turned up into a smile and he moved over to her window. "I'll see ya around, Akane-san..." He said softly, his eyes taking on the warm look they'd had in last nights dream. "If I have another dream...I'll tell you..."  
  
She slowly sat down on her bed after he was gone. "It can't be...he can't be Ryuu..." She swallowed hard. "He can't be..."  
  
****************************************  
  
Ranma bit his lip, laying on his futon at bed-time. She can't be her...it's not possible...I can't believe it...  
  
But he knew it was true. She was exactly like Akai in the dream. Her smile, her nervous, sad look. Her frightened look. The manner she carried herself in, her voice. Everything.  
  
He swallowed hard. Somehow, her smile affected him the most. Her smile was like the clouds parting and letting the sun shine through. It lit up an entire room. She was so...  
  
He sighed, trying to get his mind off of those thoughts. He closed his eyes, relaxing. "Time for another dream..." He whispered, switching off the light. 


	2. Chapter 2~Repeating History

Chapter 2~Repeating History  
  
Ryuu held Akai at his side, high up in the tree. "Don't make a sound..." He whispered softly, his hand over her mouth. "Dammit, how did they know...dammit, musta been the guards..."  
  
Akai felt his hand brush the dagger inside her kimono and freeze directly above it. Her eyes met his and she saw betrayal in them. She opened her mouth to speak, but he exerted more pressure on it.  
  
"Shhhh! Do you want to get CAUGHT!" He hissed, his mouth right beside her ears. "I didn't save you to turn you in. That dagger in your kimono is worth nothing now. You owe me your life, because I saved it." He looked directly at her. "But...if you wish to take my life still...and make our families feud grow stronger still..."  
  
Her eyes widened. "..." You're...Sairyuuen's...son?!  
  
He glanced back at the ground. Hai. He answered her mental question thorugh his mind as well. I am his son. Future lord of a decrepit castle...to carry on a stupid feud with the Tendos. He looked over at her again, his eyes softening.  
  
"..." She looked away.  
  
They sat up in that tree for several minutes. He didn't remove his arm from her waist, nor his hand from the dagger.  
  
"The girl must have escaped."  
  
"And that good for nothing son of mine must have helped her, too..." Sairyuuen put his head in his hands. "He'll never make a good lord...perhaps I should just let Maki carry on our name and sell him off to the highest bidder."  
  
She felt his muscles tensen. Her eyes hesitantely moved over to him. What's wrong? She mentally asked.  
  
He held a finger to her lips gently and looked at her, his eyes holding a warning. Stay silent...He thought, then jumped from the tree, landing before his father. "Sell me off to the highest bidder, eh?" He snarled angrily.  
  
"Of course. You let a trespasser escape."  
  
"First off, it was a girl, second, your guards were about to rape her. I didn't know she wasn't a guest to the party, so I walked her to the front gate." He glared levelly at his father. "Now, why exactly were you threatening to sell me off?"  
  
"Because, you'll never make a good leader. You're not rutheless enough."  
  
Ryuu looked at the ground. "Father, I do not see why I must be a rutheless killer to be a good leader. 'I kind, firm hand is more powerful than one that abuses it's children'." His eyes narrowed. "Or so Grandfather told me."  
  
Sairyuuen smiled at his son. "Perhaps, but you must learn also, spare the rod, spoil the child. If you do not disciplin those who do wrong, they will continue to do wrong."  
  
Ryuu watched his father walk away while seething. "You're just dying for me to keep this feud burning, aren't you, chichi-ue!"  
  
Sairyuuen glanced back. "Perhaps...perhaps, I'm trying to keep you from losing your land, son. Perhaps that's what I am doing."  
  
Then, his father disappeared from sight. His eyes rose to the girl sitting in the tree and he saw her trying to escape. She hit the ground and ran. She barely got three feet. She was hit with a full body tackle from behind and rolled by strong hands.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ranma sat abruptly, his eyes wide. It was a continuation of the last dream. He shook his head, blinking away the remnants of sleep. I wonder if she dreamt it, too...he thought, looking up at the roof as he lay back down. He let his thoughts drift to Akane.  
  
I wonder if falling in love with her is even safe...she's a Tendo and our families still don't get along...I...I shouldn't like her at all...we should be fighting tooth and nail...but I don't want to fight her...and I shouldn't fall in love with her...but I'm starting to lose control of my heart...  
  
His heart thumped faster as he remembered her chocolate brown eyes. He glanced over at the phone and sighed. Would it kill me to call her? Could I even get away with it? Would she want to hear from me? It's so late...maybe I shouldn't bother...  
  
Suddenly, his phone trilled loudly. He snapped it up and hit the talk button. "Hello?" He asked softly.  
  
"Saotome-kun?!" A soft voice asked, nervoulsy.  
  
"Akane-san?! Are you okay?!" His heart constricted painfully at the thought she could be hurt. "Is anything wrong?!"  
  
"Did you dream?"  
  
"..." He was silent a moment. "The tree? The dagger?"  
  
"Yeah...you did..." Her voice trailed off. "Saotome-kun...what's going on?! I don't understand why I have these dreams and they frighten me!"  
  
He closed his eyes tightly. "I can only think of one thing...we are supposed to end the feud..." He looked at his hands. "It's logical, but...it's almost like history is repeating itself to me...and the first dream...I don't like it...something about this whole thing bugs the hell outta me..."  
  
"Me too..." There was a moment of silence on his end. "I'll help you. I want to find out what happened...if we can only find all of this out through these dreams, so be it...but...Saotome-kun-"  
  
"Call me Ranma, we're working together now."  
  
"This whole thing fightens me..."  
  
His heart bled. "It'll be okay, Akane-san..." He said softly, his eyes becoming sad. "I'll take care of ya...I swear..."  
  
****************************************  
  
Akane's heart skipped a beat as she hung up the phone. He swears it...he'll protect me...I don't know why, but my heart is beating so fast now...could I be falling in love with him? She shivered, laying back against the bed and held the phone to her chest.  
  
Oh, gods, I shouldn't be...but...he's so kind...no man has ever been so kind to me...he's the first one who hasn't attacked me or yelled at me for doing something wrong...She closed her eyes tightly in pain. "Why did he have to be related to Sairyuuen...?" She whispered. Why did I have to be born a Tendo?!  
  
Tears of pain filled her eyes. Tears that had nothing to do with her fathers stinging words, or anything to do with the idiots who always attacked her at school. No, these tears were because she was losing her heart to her families sworn enemy. She was losing her heart to someone she wasn't allowed to love, someone who wasn't allowed to love her.  
  
Oh, momma, what am I gonna do?! I'm not supposed to love him! Why does my heart beat so fast when he's around! I can't fall in love with him! Why do I have to fall in love with him...?  
  
More...does he love me too?  
  
****************************************  
  
Ranma walked to school, his face remarkably calm.  
  
About half-way there, a boy with yellow bandanna intercepted him. "RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Ryoga." He dodged a few blows, then booted the martial artist into the air. "I have to get to school. I don't have time to play right now."  
  
Akane just shook her head from where she stood. When she satisfied herself that her sister wasn't too close, she caught up with him. "So what are we going to do about this?" She asked softly, her face calm.  
  
He glanced down at her and smiled. "I guess we start researching what exactly went on to see if we can stop the fight this time around." His face turned serious. "Akane-san...you haven't told anyone about this yet, right?"  
  
She nodded. "Hai."  
  
He turned his eyes to the road before them. "This makes me nervous. This whole situation makes me nervous. I don't know why, but it does..."  
  
Her eyes lifted to his face and she shuddered. "Me too..."  
  
****************************************  
  
Akane poured over the library book. "Hmmm...it says our families were friends before a battle...I wonder what happened..." She sighed, slamming the book closed. "Nothing else. That's IT..." She put her head in her hands. "We're no closer to the answer than we were this morning!"  
  
Ranma smiled over at her. "Are you done?"  
  
She blushed, realizing that several people in the library were looking at them and whispering. "Hai..."  
  
"Good, I got the same thing in my family history book, but when I was scrounging through the attic, I found a much older book. It had a rune on it for sacred, but I didn't ask my parents about it. There was a reason it was hidden up there, rather than with the rest of the history books." He fished it out of his satchel and set the thick book on the table.  
  
Akane looked down at it curious. "What do you think it is?"  
  
"A shell." He answered, opening it to reveal a hole cut in the book and a smaller book in the middle. "See?"  
  
Curiously she pulled out the book and flipped it open. Her eyes moved down to the signature and she dropped the book to the table. "This...this is a diary...it's Sairyuuen's diary..."  
  
An incredibly evil feeling fell across them and they quickly put the book back into the larger book. "I'll read it when I get home..." Ranma said, placing a hand on her's. "  
  
****************************************  
  
"You think you're goin somewhere?" Ryuu asked softly, picking her up and noting there was blood on her. "You're comin with me. Don't worry," He added, noting the frightened look on her face. "I wont harm you."  
  
She opened her mouth to scream, and his hand was over it, smothering the scream. "Don't fight me. I will not hurt you. You will go home after the sun rises. Alright?"  
  
She looked terrified. "How can I be sure? Our familes have hated each other since I was born..."  
  
He pulled the dagger from her kimono and looked at her. "I swear it." He opened his hand, and drug the tip of the blade across his palm. "I swear it, no harm will come to you while you are under my care. I swear it on my honor."  
  
She quivered a bit, but let him carry her into the large castle, then into a rather large bed chamber. In it was a rather large futon, and silk pillows, bed clothes and things. Everything was midnight blue or golden. She stared into the room, shocked.  
  
"This is my room, you may rest and rejuvenate here. I'd like to see your wounds...if I may."  
  
She felt the soft silk of the bed sheets against her back and looked for a way to escape. A finger rested across her lips and she looked up at her captor.  
  
"Why do you feel it nesessary to escape?" He asked softly.  
  
"I am frightened." She admitted. "I was sent here to kill you all...as my father ordered...yet you saved me, and now I owe you a life debt..." She looked away. "I do not know what I will tell my father..."  
  
He smiled at her. "Tell him what you will. Tell him that you were attacked and someone you didn't know helped you escape. It doesn't matter. I just want to end the feud..." He caressed her face gently. "May I see your wounds?"  
  
Hesitantely she nodded, letting him open her kimono and remove it. He examined the wound and left her side for a moment. While he was gone, she blushed. She was on the bed of a man she didn't know and he'd undressed her. Her father could very well kill her for this.  
  
When he returned and knelt beside her, he noticed the blush. "You havn't got a fever have you?" He placed his hand upon her forhead and noticed it was warm. He sighed, shaking his head. "Well, this is an interesting turn of events..."  
  
She shook her head. "I am unaccustomed to be treated like this by a stranger...also, I have never been in a man's room before."  
  
He smiled, gently washing the wound. "I will not make you do anything you do not wish to do. Few would offer that. I promised you nothing would happen to you while in my care and I intend to keep that promise."  
  
She looked away nervously. "Arigato..."  
  
****************************************  
  
Akane woke slowly from her slumber. Tonights dream had been oddly uneventful. After the last few dreams, that was odd. Thankfully, however, it wasn't a school day, so she had pleanty of time to get in touch with Ranma.  
  
She reached towards her cell phone and it rang suddenly. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Akane-san?"  
  
"I was gonna call you..." She said softly.  
  
"Get dressed. We gotta meet. The library ought to be good enough..." He paused. "No one's up, right?"  
  
"Only Kasumi-oneechan..."  
  
"Okay, tell her you went for a run or something." There was a pause. "We're gonna have problems..." He said softly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'll explain when I see you. Okay, bye!" There was a click as he hung up the phone.  
  
"What in the world...?" She turned her phone off and quickly dressed in her running outfit, clipping her phone to her waist band. She picked up her gym bag and stuffed a pencil and paper in it. What on earth was he talking about...? She wondered, jogging from her room and down the stairs. When she reached the kitchen, she saw her eldest sister.  
  
"No nightmares today, Akane?" Kasumi asked, not even looking up.  
  
"Nope, I feel wonderful. I'm going for a run, Kasumi. After that, probably the gym, then I gotta work on my report over at a friends. Don't worry about breakfast for me, I'll grab something while I'm out." She jogged out the door and saw Ranma just outside, waiting for her.  
  
His face was almost panicked. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand, dragging her behind him. "We have to hurry!"  
  
"What's going on?!" She asked, startled by his panicked expression.  
  
"Akane, we're going to have MAJOR trouble...just trust me..." When he stopped, they were under the bridge. "Someone tailed me to your place." He said, his face very nervous.  
  
"I thought you said you'd meet me at the library."  
  
"That's before I turned on the light in my bedroom...it was a wreck. I think they were looking for this." He held up another journal. "It's Ryuu's journal." He said softly.  
  
She looked noticably startled. She reached for it against her will and held it between her hands. She got a feeling from it that was exactly the opposite of Sairyuuen's. "Where did you find it?"  
  
"In a box under the floorboards of my room." He said softly, his face irritated. "I found it yesterday when I was helping my mother rip the floorboards up in their room, and hid it before she found it. I hid it under my floorboards. I have a secret compartment under my bed."  
  
She stared at him shocked. "Someone doesn't want us to know what's going on. They want to continue the feud..."  
  
"Right...well...we're not going to let them stop us, right?"  
  
"RIGHT!" She frowned a moment. "Ranma, come over to my house tonight. I want to see if we can find this journals counterpart from my family."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Akai's." She looked up at him. "I can't let you do all the work, now can I?"  
  
He nodded. "Come on, let's find someplace not quite so open." He bit his lip and they started walking out of the ditch. "Akane-san..."  
  
"It's okay if you just call me Akane, Ranma..." She said softly, her face blushing slightly.  
  
"Have you noticed how much we look like Ryuu and Akai?" He looked down. "What if... what if history really is trying to repeat itself...?"  
  
She blinked, looking up at him surprised. "I don't understand..."  
  
"When Ryuu and Akai first met, he saved her from guards. When we first met, that guy was going after you and I knocked him out. After that, my mother started telling me about the feud between our two families...but what if...what if things start repeating more often?"  
  
She looked up at him suprised. "I...I almost hope they do..." She said, blushing faintly.  
  
"Huh?" He looked down at her confused. "What d'ya mean?"  
  
"I've never been in love before...and no one has ever truely been in love with me..." She sighed, her face almost depressed. "I'd like to know how it feels...to be loved..."  
  
Ranma stopped, pulling her to a stop. "Your father doesn't love you?"  
  
"He always yells at me if I do something wrong...I never get...acknowledged when I do anything right..." She sighed, her face sad. "He wasn't like this before mom died..."  
  
His eyes saddened. "I'm sorry..." He said softly.  
  
She looked up at him, surprised. "Huh?"  
  
"Everyone should be loved by their parents..." His hand reached up against his will and touched her face. Suddenly, something caught his eye. Their reflection in the water. "Akane..." He whispered, pointing.  
  
She turned towards the water and stared in shock. The sun was rising in the water, but, their reflections weren't the same. Ranma wore some form of Chinese armor, she wore a formal kimono. She gasped softly.  
  
"Akai...be careful, alright?" Ryuu whispered, caressing her face.  
  
She looked over at him, surprised. "Ryuu-sama..." She whispered, her eyes wide.  
  
"Promise me...swear it that I'll see you again..."  
  
"I only promise...I...I will try..." She said softly, her eyes looking away.  
  
He caught her face, lifting it to see her. "I...I know we only just met, but...I have a feeling we're going to always be together..." He whispered. "Perhaps not in body...but...my heart goes with you..." He pressed a fleeting kiss to her lips.  
  
She stared up at him in surprise. "R-ryuu-sama..."  
  
"Just Ryuu..." He said, caressing her face.  
  
Tears filled her eyes and she threw her arms around him. "Ryuu...!"  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at each other as the scene faded and realized they were embracing. They blushed and broke apart, reluctantely. "It happened...that fast?" Akane whispered, staring at the water where the image had been. She sighed.  
  
He looked down. "I feel bad for them..." He said softly.  
  
She glanced over at him curiously. "Why?"  
  
"Because...they loved each other...and they didn't get to be together very long..."  
  
Her eyes saddened. "We better hurry and read some of that journal." She said, pulling him in the direction of the library.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ranma sat beside her, leaning over her shoulder as she read. She could feel his warm breaths stirring the hairs on her neck and shivered slightly. I...I don't know how long I'm going to be able to concentrate on this...she thought, her eyes glancing over at him.  
  
He had the pad of paper out and was jotting down notes and suddenly, he stopped, his eyes moving over and meeting hers. I'm having trouble concentrating too...he thought, his face puzzled. How did I know what you're thinking...you didn't say that did you? If you did, I didn't hear you....  
  
She stared at him surprised. I thought I was imagining it...she thought, staring at him in wonder. I heard you one day while we were on our way to school...  
  
He swallowed hard. History's repeating itself...he looked over at her sadly.  
  
She quickly turned her eyes to the journal. Her heart was thundering in her chest madly and she bit her lip. Ranma...what if...  
  
What's wrong? He looked over at her again.  
  
What if we fall in love...  
  
Her meek thought made his heart race. What if it's too late for me already? He thought, his eyes searcing hers. He saw shock, and tears started filling her eyes. "Shhhh..." He lifted his hand and tenderly brushed the tear away. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Let's continue, ne?"  
  
She nodded nervously. He loves...me? "Ranma..." She said softly.  
  
He looked over at her curiously.  
  
"What if...what if it's too late for me, too?" She whispered, her face looking like she was about to start crying.  
  
He looked over at her surprised. "Akane..." He whispered, his eyes wide with shock.  
  
Their eyes met and an understanding passed between them. They latched onto each other in a tight hug. "We'll beat this...we're not going to let this beat us..."  
  
She nodded, her face pressed into his shoulder. "We'll win..."  
  
****************************************  
  
Ranma waited on the Tendo roof, late after everyone else went to bed. He glanced around before dropping to her window. He gently rapped against it. "Akane? Akane!"  
  
Her window opened and he saw her staring at him, her face frightened. "Ranma, someone saw me with you today...and my parents found out about it..." She said her eyes panicked.  
  
He swung into her room and hugged her tightly. "Shhh...don't worry...it's gonna be okay. I wont let anything get between us...not this damn feud and no one else..." He tilted her face up gently. "Trust me..."  
  
She threw her arms around him, her eyes closed tightly. "I don't want them to take me away from you..." She whispered, a tear falling from her eyes as she opened them to look at his face.  
  
He leaned down and kissed the tear away. His lips lingered there a moment before he pulled away, his face nervous. "Akane..."  
  
She moved her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, her face lifted up to his.  
  
Slowly he leaned down and tenderly kissed her lips. Her arms tightened around his neck and his tightened around her waist. The kiss was both of their first, and so it was very hesitant and very quick.  
  
He pulled back, looking down at her as her eyes slowly opened. He swallowed hard and pressed his lips to her forhead. "Let's find the other journal."  
  
She nodded and led him from the room. "It's probably in a box in the attic." She pulled the ladder down and ushered him up, where she closed the door leading outward.  
  
The attic was dark even with the light that burned in it. Inside were lots of books and things, and one large mirror at the back of the room. Akane turned towards Ranma and saw someone else was in the attic. "Who-!"  
  
"You think you are going to end the feud, you're wrong. Your love didn't stop it last time and it will be no different this time around." A very young voice came from the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?!" Akane asked, her face frightened.  
  
Ranma backed up till he was directly in front of Akane in a deffensive stance. "You're tresspassing."  
  
There was a cold laugh and a pretty young man stepped out. His hair was long and black, going down to his waist. "Don't you recognize me?" He smirked at them, his face pleased at the shock on their faces.  
  
"Ehhhh..." Akane tried to place the face. "Are you that guy from...Taiwan! The martial artist movie star guy!"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "No...he's that gaijin from Saturday Night Live..."  
  
"Maybe one of Takahashi sensei's models?"  
  
"Or that guy from China, Mousse?"  
  
The man facefaulted. "Guess not." He straigtened and smirked. "Mikohi..." He said softly, his eyes almost glowing in the dim light.  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed. "Well...either way, you're on Tendo's property."  
  
The man chuckled. "I think you were looking for this..." He tossed a small book at them. He flashed Akane a grin. "We'll see each other again soon, Akai-chan..." He chuckled, then, vanished.  
  
The pig-tailed martial artist fumed. "Who the hell does he think he is?!"  
  
Akane picked up the book, then dropped it. "It burns!" She whispered, her eyes wide. "It burns like fire!"  
  
He carefully inspected her hands. Sure enough, they were burnt.  
  
She bit her lip. "There's an enchantment on the book, isn't there...it hurts for me to pick it up..."  
  
Ranma looked down at it and reached for it. It burned his hand and he winced. Still, he opened it and looked down at the name on the first page. "It's Akai's..." He whispered, his voice sounding like he was in great pain.  
  
She batted the book from his hand using a blanket. His hands were livid with burns and she winced at the sight. Silently, she knelt beside him and took his wounded hands. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Find a magician that's on our side..." He said softly. He found a blanket and wrapped it tightly around the book so none of it poked through. He turned off the light and put his arm around her waist. "We're going up, just trust me, alright?"  
  
She nodded hesitantely and he jumped upwards, breaking through the roof. "You're paying for that when this is over," she said softly, although she was smiling.  
  
He was too serious however, to smile back. "I know...now let's see here..." He found a phone book and looked up a number quickly. "I know someone who followed me here...after the training trip with dad...from China...the hag..." He scanned the phonebook for another moment before the light went of. "BINGO!" He cried, grabbing her hand and dragging her down the side walk.  
  
"Where are we going?!"  
  
"Nekohanten!" 


	3. Chapter 3~Acts of Love

Chapter 3~Acts of Love  
  
Cologne looked up as a pair of children burst through the door. "Ah, Ranma!" She smiled. "Who is your friend?"  
  
"Cologne, this is Akane, Akane, this is Cologne." He looked back at the withered old woman. "Honored elder, we need your assistance."  
  
She straightened. It was rare that the arrogant young boy was ever formal and normally called her old ghoul, rather than Honored elder. When he did, the situation wasn't good. "Shan pu! Get in here now!"  
  
A well formed, purple haired girl hurried into the room to see what was wrong. Upon seeing Ranma, she gulped. Her face saddened greatly and she moved towards her grandmother. "What he doing here?"  
  
"Here..." Ranma held out the blanket wrapped book. "We can't touch it...it's enchanted or somethin..."  
  
Shampoo took the book and handed it to her grandmother. Cologne spotted his hands and frowned. "Your hands..."  
  
"I held it for a moment to see who's journal it was..." He looked down then looked back up. "History is repeating itself as far as Akane and I can tell...and we need to know what's in that book!"  
  
The old woman nodded, unrapping the book. Her eyes scanned it. "I can rewrite it for you, but I don't think I can do anything about the enchantment...As old as I am, I haven't seen such a spell since I was a young girl..." She frowned deeply. "Who did this?"  
  
"Some guy we found up in Akane's attic..." He reached into his shirt and pulled out the other journal. "Fortunately we found this one before he did..."  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"Long black hair, pretty face, kinda feminine." Akane said softly, her face puzzled. "Why?"  
  
Cologne paled visibly. "Oh dear gods..." She whispered, sitting. Her eyes rose to Ranma's. "What have you done to get his attention...?"  
  
"We're tryin to end a feud that's been goin on for a coupla hundred years. Can ya help us?"  
  
She looked down, silent for a moment. "Yes...I will rewrite the journal, cover to cover. I'll leave nothing out, I promise you this...Shampoo, take them to a room...they can stay in there...I don't think it is wise to go home..." She frowned, examining the book. She flipped through the pages and blinked, startled. "The book itself is an enchantment! It's a never ending book!"  
  
"Huh?" Ranma walked over. "What do you mean?"  
  
Cologne grabbed the one and flipped through it as well. It, too, continued to produce page after page after page. She shivered slightly, stuffing that one back in his hands. "I will put a magickal seal around your room, although I don't know how much good it'll do against Mikohi. He's older than I am, his magic is much more powerful...if Happosai were here...that'd be different..."  
  
"You know him grandmother?"  
  
"Yes...he destroyed our village years ago...left a path of distruction that touched all of our neighbors, as well..." She ground her teeth together. "Shan pu, take them to a room."  
  
Ranma and Akane followed the girl to a small room and noted there was only one bed. When the young amazon was gone, they looked at each other awkwardly. "I'll sleep on the floor..." He offered, his eyes meeting hers.  
  
"No, it's alright..." She blushed, moving over to the bed. "You can sleep on the bed, too...I don't mind..." She looked down, her face impossibly red.  
  
He moved over to her and tenderly touched her face. "Akane, are you sure?" He asked softly, his eyes intense.  
  
She looked up into his eyes, taking his hand and pulling him down onto the bed beside her. "I...I'm sure...I'm sure that I love you...and I trust you..." She lay down, looking up at him. "I'm sure there aren't enough blankets for you to sleep on the floor...you'd freeze...now lay down. It's alright, really..."  
  
He hesitantely lay beside her, looking at her as she rolled to face him. "Akane..." He whispered. His fingers twined with hers and he leaned over her, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. He felt her arms go around him, pulling him onto her and jumped, startled.  
  
She looked up at him, love in her gaze. "I trust you..." She whispered.  
  
He swallowed hard, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "Akane..." He kissed her again, less gentle and more passionate. His arms went around her as he kissed her and he felt her kissing him back. What am I doing? He wondered, shocked by his actions. We're just children! We're not...we shouldn't...He pulled back from her, staring down at her uncertain. "Akane, how far are you willing to take this?"  
  
She looked up trustingly into his eyes. "As far as you want to...It doesn't matter to me, I love you..."  
  
He swallowed hard and kissed her again, his hands lovingly carressing her sides. "I love you, so..." He whispered, his eyes closed tightly as he felt her hands untucking his shirts and running across his back. He shivered. We shouldn't...but I want to...oh, gods, but what about what she wants?! She said it didn't matter to her, but...He pulled back yet again. "Akane, I want to, but what do -you- want?!" He whispered softly.  
  
Her eyes pierced his. "I want what you want. I'm ready, don't worry...it's alright..."  
  
He closed his eyes and finally gave into her, his passion, her love. He couldn't handle fighting it anymore. He loved her. He couldn't hold her at arms length. He wanted to make her his for all the world to see. "I...love you..." He whispered between kisses.  
  
She clung to him. Are we really going to go through with this? Is this what I really want? I don't know...but he wants it, so I'll give it...I love him. I want to be his...I want him as mine... Her eyes were closed tightly and she breathed raggedly against his lips. I WANT THIS!  
  
****************************************  
  
Ryuu snuck into Akai's room and saw her at her mirror, brushing her long black hair. He swallowed hard and hugged the wall until he was behind her. "Akai..." He whispered, taking the brush from her.  
  
She spun towards him, her eyes wide. "Ryuu!" She whispered, staring at him. Her eyes shimmered with love and she threw her arms around him. "What are you doing here?!" She smiled her face happy.  
  
"I wanted to see you..." He whispered, caressing her face. "I...I wanted to be with you...if just for a while..." He hugged her gently, his face sad. "I can't hold you at arms length much more...I need to be with you...I don't get to be with you enough..."  
  
Akai felt the muscles beneath his shirt. "If you're found here, you'll be killed..."  
  
"Then I die happy...because I'm here..." He tilted her face up and kissed her. "I love you, Akai...I want to be with you..." He nuzzled her face.  
  
She pulled back slightly. "Ryuu...I...I should not be saying this...but I love you, too...I barely know you, yet I love you with all my heart...I don't want to lose you..."  
  
He tenderly kissed her again. "You'll never lose me...we'll always be together...I'll always find you, no matter where they take you...how far away you are...I'll always find you. I love you."  
  
She cradled his face. Her body was crushed to his and she sighed agaisnt his lips. I don't mind...she thought, her eyes meeting his.  
  
Are you sure?! His earnest thought startled her. If you're not sure, don't give me false hopes...I want to, but I wont if you're not ready...  
  
She reached a hand for the tie of her kimono and slowly undid it, letting the tie fall to the floor along with the obi, while her kimono slowly parted. Does this answer your question?  
  
He closed his eyes and took her into his arms, kissing her lovingly. "I love you..." He whispered.  
  
"And I you..."  
  
****************************************  
  
Ranma woke with a warm body pressed against his and closed his eyes, remembing the previous night and the dream. It was almost the same...he realized, his eyes tracing over her slender figure. He gently pulled her closer and kissed her temple. When he pulled back, warm brown eyes were staring at him.  
  
"Ranma..." Akane whispered, looking up into his ocean blue eyes. She opened her mouth, but the flow of words were stopped when he placed a single finger over her lips.  
  
"Shhhh..." He whispered, kissing her finger tips gently. He held her hands in his own and pulled her closer, hugging her gently. "I love you..." He whispered, rocking her gently.  
  
I can barely believe it...my wish came true...She tenderly caressed his back, her face happy. I feel loved. She smiled up at him, her face lit up. She could feel his fingers holding her tighty and sighed in happiness. "Never leave me..."  
  
"I'd never leave you..." He whispered. "But if they take you away from me, I'll always find you...they wont keep me away...I'll find you...zettai..."  
  
The pair laid together for a long time before Ranma slowly pulled away from her. "We should get up..." He said softly, his hands still held hers and he was finding it very hard to look away from her warm brown eyes. "Ne, Akane?"  
  
She sat slowly, not noticing when she was exposed by the sheet. "Ranma..." She put her arms around him tightly, holding him for dear life. "Stay by me just a little longer? Please, just hold me a little longer...please..."  
  
He swallowed hard and held her tenderly in his arms. Akane...  
  
****************************************  
  
When the pair finally made it out of the room, they were surprised to find Cologne reaching for the doorknob. "Well, it's about time you two unwrapped yourselves from each other." She said blandly, handing Ranma a stack of papers.  
  
While her comment didn't faze Ranma, it did faze Akane. "Why don't you just shout it out?!" She hissed, her face angry.  
  
Ranma put his arm around her waist and held her close, skimming the papers. "Is this all of it?" He asked, his eyes solemn.  
  
"There's a alot of pages I haven't gotten of her's yet and since you can hold his, I don't need to do that one." She handed the small book to him and frowned. "The girl led a tragic life...read it quickly. The other diary is going in a iron case."  
  
He nodded, then guided Akane back into the room they shared. She was fuming. "HOW DARE SHE SAY THAT?!" She hissed, her face furious.  
  
"Cologne will be Cologne. That's the way she is. Don't let it get to you..." He kissed her temple and pulled her down beside him on the bed. "Let's get to work, ne?" He smiled at her and lifted her hand, gently kissing it. "We've got alot of work to do..."  
  
She nodded reluctantely, taking the stack of papers. She had no idea how she was going to get through the entire journal, but she knew she had to. With a resolute sigh, she started working.  
  
Ranma was already buried deep into the journal, his face serious. "There's gotta be a reason this Mikohi character wants to keep the damned feud going..." He muttered, turning the page. "Maybe there's something in it for him..."  
  
"Yeah..." She finished the stack of papers quickly. "Ranma, I was wondering...could you train me..." She asked softly, laying her hands on the book he read, so he'd stop. "Please?"  
  
He swallowed. "I...I don't wanna hurt ya..."  
  
"I'm not a weakling...nor am I a beginner...I'm just not as advanced as you are...  
  
"I..." He sighed, looking down. "I guess I could...but don't get angry with me if I don't go all out on ya...I don't wanna hurt ya..." He took her hands, kissing both. "We have to try to prevent this feud from getting any worse...and if training you will help us...so be it..." He heard a phone ring and frowned. *It's a little early for take out...*  
  
Cologne entered the room a short time later. "That was Ranma's mother. She sounded rather anxious. Said something about a certain Nabiki Tendo appearing on their doorstep and causing a big rukus about Akane being kidnapped by 'those no good Saotomes'."  
  
Ranma looked over at Cologne in shock. "WHAT?!"  
  
"..." Akane was silent. "It must have been him..." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I will start my training later, Ranma...I should get home...just to reassure them..."  
  
He stood abruptly. "But-"  
  
She glanced back at him and smiled. "We have all the time in the world, Ranma...I'm sure you'll find me again...don't worry..."  
  
"But what if he gets ya!"  
  
She froze, frowning. "Alright, you can walk me, but...I have to go home, at least to write them a note..."  
  
"A note..." Ranma smiled broadly. "Come on, let's write one and mail it...please..." He didn't hear the door quietly close. "Don't leave me alone..." He begged her softly, kissing her gently. He felt her hands gently caress his hair and pulled her close. "Stay with me, Akane..."  
  
She swallowed hard, holding him tightly. "I'll write it...I'll write it..." She reluctantly pulled away and lifted a pen. She wrote the note quickly. So quickly in fact, it was in the mailbox within five minutes.  
  
****************************************  
  
Kasumi opened the envelope with Akane's name on it with tears in her eyes. She read the letter quickly and her eyes gradually widened.  
  
~Kasumi-oneechan,  
  
I know this will come as a shock to you, but I was NOT kidnapped by the Saotome's. I happen to be residing in a safe place. I have a protector with me...a bodyguard almost. Don't worry about me. I have to end this stupid feud with the Saotome's...You must understand, oneechan, I am in love...and father wouldn't approve of him. I'm in love with Ranma Saotome, our sworn enemy, but my heart didn't listen to my head. I knew it was wrong, but...he haunts me...he loves me, oneechan...I have given my heart and myself to him. Don't take him away from me now...  
  
Your youngest sister,  
  
Akane Tendo  
  
Tears rolled down the eldest Tendo's face. I must tell father...she thought, walking into the house. He must know about this..."Otou-san?" She called gently.  
  
Soun entered the room and looked curiously at Kasumi. "What is wrong, Kasumi?"  
  
"I got a letter from Akane, denouncing what the last one said...she hasn't been kidnapped, she went willingly, she wants to stop the feud." She clutched the letter to her chest. "She's in love with a Saotome, daddy..."  
  
Fury filled Soun. "She loves...a Saotome?! A relative of SAIRYUUEN?!"  
  
"He loves her, too, daddy...we need to let the feud die...please, father, it's been five hundred years..." Her speach was cut off when he slammed his fists down on the table, sending the contents flying. "I'LL KILL HER!  
  
****************************************  
  
Akane slept beside Ranma, her hand tucked into his. His eyes were open and he watched as she slept. His eyes were sad, his lips in a tight frown. Her dad is going to be angry...I am his families sworn enemy, after all...but...I guess it can't be helped...  
  
Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled at him. "Hi..." She said softly, snuggling closer to him. She sighed as his arms went around her, holding her gently. "Is something wrong?" She asked softly, sensing his inner turmoil.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He whispered, his grasp tightening slightly.  
  
"Whatever for?" She asked, baffled. She pulled back to look up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry...you father's going to be angry with you..." He sighed, kissing her lips gently. "I don't want your family to be angry with you..."  
  
She shook her head. "They'd have found out eventually anyways. Besides, I don't care what my family thinks anymore...my family be damned, I love you and I'm happy with you. I couldn't care less about what my father has to say about my choice in men. You're my love, Ranma, everything I needed...everything I wanted..." She sighed, nuzzling his chest. "It's all in you, and as long as it is, I'm yours..."  
  
He smiled at her and caressed her hair. "We should probably try dreaming now..." He whispered, pulling her into a tight hug.  
  
She nodded and sensed when he drifted into sleep. After a few moments, she joined him in their dreamworld.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ryuuki held Akai in his arms gently as she slept. He gently kissed her temple and pulled away from her, dressing himself. He was about to put on his amulet, and paused. He looked from it to her and smiled fondly. A sigh escaped him and he walked towards her. Gently taking her hand, he slid the pendant into her palm and closed her fingers around it.  
  
"I'm sorry, love, but I have to go, if I get caught here..." He sighed, brushing her hair from her face and tenderly kissing her. "Sleep well, beloved...I will return as soon as I can, I promise..."  
  
She woke seconds before he climbed from the window, from a terrible nightmare. She cried out to him and felt beside her. He was gone. Suddenly, two warm arms embraced her. "Ryuuki..." She sighed, relieved.  
  
He nuzzled her neck and placed a tender kiss on it. "I must go, Akai...I will try to return to you soon..." He quickly pulled away and went to the window. "Good night..." He smiled at her and vanished from the window sill.  
  
She ran over to it and watched him sprint off. A tear ran down her face and she clutched his amulet to her chest. "Goodnight...my darling..."  
  
****************************************  
  
Ryuuki hadn't made it off the property by the time the sun had risen and heard the alarm go off signaling a tresspasser. Cursing softly, he jumped into one of the trees and slinked to the next one. Damn...I should have left sooner...  
  
"Did you see who it was?!" Tendo cried, his face furious. "You mean...SAIRYUUEN'S SON?!"  
  
"Yes, my lord..." A tall feminine man said, his eyes calm.  
  
"FIND HIM! BRING OUT THE DOGS!"  
  
Ryuuki tried to move faster, but the dogs caught up to him, barking up his tree, litteraly. Cursing softly, he lept to the next, but the dogs followed.  
  
"Come out of there, boy, there's no point in running..." The feminine man smiled cruely.  
  
The young lord growled softly and lept from the tree. "Nice dogs..." He said, giving them one sharp look. He felt his hands being tied together and ground his teeth together. I will not show them weakness. I will not show them my pain...I REFUSE! "So, Mikohi, playing both sides of the fence...?"  
  
The man lifted his hand and slapped him. "Silence."  
  
Ryuuki sneered. "I can't wait till father finds out..."  
  
"Don't kill him yet...we have to find out what Sairyuuen has planned..." Tendo said, his eyes cruel. "But you can do whatever else you'd like to..."  
  
Suddenly, the three Tendo daughters appeared. "Father," The oldest asked. "Who it he?!"  
  
"He's...kinda cute..." The middle one said.  
  
Akai was speachless. "Father, what is going on here?!" She demanded, her face hardening. She felt Ryuuki's eyes on her and tried not to go to him. "Who is he?!"  
  
"Sairyuuen's son...the one you were supposed to kill. Then, his line would be ended and the Tendo's will control their lands!" He glared at his daughter. "But this is a much better idea... we'll get the information first, then kill him..."  
  
"Feh..." Ryuuki sneered. "There is one person you've forgotten, my sister, Ranna...she'll take over...not the TENDO'S!"  
  
"And what about your half brother, the bastard? Your mother's illigitamate child...guess who the father is..." He sneered.  
  
Ryuuki swallowed and tried to remain calm. Akai, get outta here!  
  
"Father, let him go, he saved my life." Akai finally blurted.  
  
Silence enveloped the courtyard. "What...?" Tendo finally rasped, his eyes narrow.  
  
She put her hands over her mouth tightly. Her eyes flitted over to his. I'm sorry, Ryuuki, I couldn't hold it in...Forgive me...  
  
He closed his eyes tightly. It's alright, Akai...It's okay...you know I forgive you...I love you...  
  
"Lock my daughter in her room and send him down to the dungeon. He'll never see the light of day again." He gave his daughter a once over, his eyes narrow. "So...you owe a life debt to that idiot...hmph...that's a debt you'll never get to pay back!"  
  
Ryuuki was knocked out and his eyes rolled back as his consiousness fled him.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ranma and Akane bolted upright in unison, before looking at each other nervously. "Ranma what are we going to do..." She whispered, her hand over her mouth.  
  
He pulled her into a warm hug. "Don't worry, love...maybe you should go home, though...I'll see you again, I promise you...just..." He paused. "Just be careful..."  
  
She nodded and stood, dressing and gathering her things. "I'll see you, Ranma..."  
  
He kissed her lightly. "I'll see ya, sweetheart..."  
  
She fled quickly, leaving the door open. Oh, Ranma, what are we going to do?! I...  
  
Ranma sat in the room, listening to her thoughts fading. "It'll be okay, Akane...it'll be alright, I promise you..." He closed his eyes and pulled the pillow she'd been sleeping on close. It smelled like her. He bit his lip and swallowed hard. I love you, Akane...  
  
****************************************  
  
Akane walked into her house and called out a weak tadaima. Seconds later, her father was there, looming over her. Her eyes widened at the unbidden fury on his face. "Father..." She said softly, backing against the door.  
  
He held the letter tight in his hand. "You're in love with a Saotome..." He growled softly, throwing the note at her. "YOU'RE ENGAGED TO MIKOHI!" He shouted, his face showing utter hatred towards her. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVE THAT SAOTOME TRASH! YOU'LL MARRY MIKOHI OR YOU'LL COMMIT SEPPUKU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"  
  
Akane held her head high. "I don't care if I'm honor bound to marry Mikohi. Honor be damned. I love Ranma Saotome and you're not going to stop me from ending this damnable feud. I love...He loves me..." Her voice gradually became bitter. "For the first time in my whole life...I am loved by someone other than my mother and my sisters...you certainly never made me feel very loved..." She smiled coldly. "I think I'll take that Tanto now..." She said, holding her hand out.  
  
Soun stood in utter shock. "You'd commit seppuku over this idiot?!"  
  
She smiled sadly. "I owe him my life...and if I can't spend my life with him, I'll die alone...I promise that much..." She walked up to her room and closed the door, locking it.  
  
Hours after the house had stopped rustling and she could hear her father's soft snores, she heard a soft noise at her door. She walked towards it and saw Kasumi standing there, her face serious. "Kasumi- oneechan..."  
  
"Akane, I need to know the absolute truth...do you love this boy...are you willing to die for him, kill for him, forsake honor for him?" Kasumi felt tears pierce her eyes. She knew very well her sister didn't feel loved and desperately needed it.  
  
The youngest Tendo looked up and smiled sadly at her sister. "I've been dreaming... Kasumi, have you heard of the legend of Ryuu and Akai? I've been dreaming it...Ryuu was the son of Sairyuuen, Akai, the youngest Tendo daughter...he saved her from being raped, and despite knowing their families were enemies, he protected her. They fell in love...and she gave herself to him, her heart, her body...she forsaked her honor to him...and so would I for Ranma...I'd die for him, I'd kill for him...I'd forsake my honor for him..." She smiled and looked up at the cieling.  
  
Kasumi was silent for a minute. "Then go to him." She said, going to her sister. "You need him more than you need us...he can give you what father can't..."  
  
Akane placed her hands over her stomache and smiled down at it. "Tell daddy I'm sorry I can't be who he want's me to be..." She lifted the ceremonial tanto off her desk and held it to her hair, slicing cleanly through it. "I cannot be what I'm not...I'm not a Tendo at heart...My heart belongs to a Saotome!" She held the ponytail to her chest and turned to her sister. "Could you fix it for me?"  
  
"Yes, imotochan..."  
  
Akane smiled at her elder sister, happily. "Thank you..."  
  
****************************************  
  
Soun walked to Akane's room the next morning and tapped on the door. "Akane, dear, I must speak to you." There was no answer. He cautiously opened the door and peeked in. He was shocked to see Kasumi laying there, a ponytail in her grasp. He saw hair clippings on the floor and he froze. "KASUMI!" He cried.  
  
She sat and looked at him seriously. "Akane wanted me to give this to you..." She handed him the hair and ground her teeth together. "I'm leaving, father..." She said simply before walking from the room. "I'm paying a visit to doctor Tofu."  
  
"Where is Akane?"  
  
"She went to where she's needed...and wanted...and loved. She went to the Saotome's." Kasumi ignored her father's objections and walked to her room.  
  
"Kasumi what's going on?" Nabiki asked, hurrying into the room. "Where's Akane?!"  
  
Kasumi beamed over at her younger sister. "Imotochan, is there anyone that you love?" She asked simply.  
  
Nabiki nodded, baffled. "What's that gotta do with...no way...she didn't..."  
  
The oldest daughter nodded, smiling. "Akane fell in love with a very nice boy. His name is Ranma. Ranma Saotome. She needs him, Nabiki, she needs from him what daddy can't give her, she needs his love."  
  
"Saotome's can't love!"  
  
"But he does. He loves her very very much. You can almost see her thoughts for him and his for her. They're soulmates...they were born to be together, to love together, to fight together..." Her eyes saddened. "And eventually die together as well..."  
  
Nabiki's eyes saddened as well. "History's repeating itself...poor Akane..."  
  
"It's going to be alright...at least they both know love before they die..."  
  
"Kiro Himashi..." Nabiki said softly. "Could you wait for me, nee- chan...I have a bag to pack as well..."  
  
****************************************  
  
Ranma stood downstairs, helping his mother clean the kitchen. "Mom, don't you think it's about time our family stopped fighting with the Tendo's? After all after five hundred years...our families have changed! we're not feudal lords and ladies anymore...what's the point in keeping it alive?"  
  
"Because, son, we must honor our ancestors..." The doorbell rang and Nodoka left the kitchen to go check who it was. After a few moments of silence, shouting came back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Nodoka cried in sheer rage.  
  
Ranma ran to the living room and saw Akane there. "AKANE!" He ran over to her, shocked at seeing the blood dripping down the side of her head and even more surprised to see her hair gone. "What are you doing here?" He asked, kneeling beside her and gingerly touching her arm. It was twisted at an abnormal angle. "Oh, gods..." He helped her to her feet and stared at his mother in shock. "Mom, there's a limit to honoring ancestors...she's the one person I'm not going to stand for you hurting..."  
  
Nodoka glared at her son. "Son, if you don't obey me-"  
  
"STUFF IT MOTHER!" He shouted, bringing her into the house and holding her beside him as he moved her to the couch. When she was sitting on it, he ran to the kitchen and returned with a wooden spoon and the first aid kit. "Let me splint that..." He said softly, taking her obviously broken arm.  
  
"She's a Tendo-"  
  
"I don't care..." He whispered harshly. "I love her, mother..." He gently set her arm, wincing at the pain on her face. "Sorry..." He said, kissing her forhead. Splinting it quickly, he caressed her shorter hair. "Are you okay, Akane?" He asked softly, his face worried.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine now...I'm just glad I'm with you again..."  
  
"Son, you must understand-"  
  
"I don't, mother. You and the Tendo's are still fighting over something that started five hundred years ago and ended onehundred years ago. I'm not living in the feudal period, mother. I live in the year 2000. I refuse to live like my ancestors did..."  
  
"Son-"  
  
"NO MOTHER!" He put his arm around Akane's waist and gave his mother a steady glare. "She forsaked her honor and her family by falling in love with me...I will do the same for her if you don't let this damnable feud die!"  
  
Nodoka trembled in shock. "Ranma-"  
  
"No, mother..." He shook his head and helped Akane stand again. "Now we've got research to do..." He walked to the door with her and glanced back at his mother. "I'll forsake my honor for her if I must..." He closed the door behind them and looked down at her arm. "Come on, let's take you to doc Tofu...ne?"  
  
She nodded, her eyes happy. "You really love me, ne...?" She whispered, her hand latching onto his sleeve.  
  
He looked down at her and smiled. "Do you really need to ask?"  
  
She sighed happily, her good hand taking his. "I guess not..."  
  
****************************************  
  
Kasumi looked up when the door to the office opened. "Ah! Akane- chan!" She ran over to her little sister. "What's happened!?"  
  
"It's nothing, oneechan..." She said softly. "I just got hurt when I jumped out of my window...it didn't help that Mrs. Saotome wasn't too happy to see me..."  
  
Ranma tightened his grip around her hand. "..." He caught Kasumi looking at him closely and awkwardly scratched behind his head. "Hi..." He said softly.  
  
"So this is him, huh, sis..." Nabiki came from the back room, her face utter calm. "Daddy was right pissed when he found out Kasumi helped you run off this morning. He looked like a sheet. Quite amusing actually...pity I can't sell pictures of that..."  
  
Akane felt a lump in her throat. "You mean you guys..."  
  
"Said hell with daddy, too? Yep, pretty much..." Nabiki smiled at her younger sister and then at her sister's choice man. Then, her smile faded. "You better not make her regret her choice, Ranma..." She said in a very cold tone.  
  
He straightened, his face serious. "I wont. I promise..." He gently guided Akane into the back office so the doctor could see her. 


End file.
